Cet ennemi, mon ami
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

– 1 –

Quand la vérité fait mal et nous pousse au mal

Une ruelle sombre. Un silence pesant. Le brouillard envahissant la ville. Il avançait d'une démarche assurer, seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence. Un sentiment de rage lui étreignait le cœur, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se venger. Ils l'avaient tous trahis, lui avaient tous mentit. Aucun n'avait été sincères avec lui, mais cette fois, c'était le dernier mensonge qu'il écoutait de leurs parts. Plus jamais, il ne serait leur pantin.

Devant lui la grande grille en fer forgé apparaissait. Il resserra sa cape et fit signe de sa présence. Un petit « plop » sonore annonça l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison. Celui-ci le dévisagea, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet invité improbable.

 _\- J'ai besoin de voir ton maitre, dit-lui que je veux lui parler._

L'elfe de maison recula d'un pas sous le ton de l'intrus, mais disparu. Il patienta quand enfin l'elfe réapparu, il lui offrit de le suivre à l'intérieur du manoir. Le garçon prit la main de l'elfe qui les fit transplaner à l'intérieure de la demeure. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce à peine éclairer. Le garçon était entouré de Mangemort, homme et femme qui levèrent leurs baguettes à son encontre. Nullement inquiété, le garçon se refusa à sortir sa baguette, il ne souhaitait pas être prit pour un ennemi. Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva et s'approcha calmement de lui faisant baisser d'un mouvement les baguettes des autres individus.

 _\- Tien, tien, tien, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, mon garçon ?_ Réclama de savoir le Lord d'un ton hostile.

Aucunement alarmé, le garçon ne flancha pas. Il releva la tête face à son ennemi et sourit malicieusement.

 _\- J'ai un marcher à vous faire._

Soudainement intéressé, son interlocuteur tourna autour de lui, baguette en main.

 _\- Et quel genre de marché veut tu faire._

 _\- Je peux vous offrir ce que vous désirez. Je peux vous offrir la vie éternelle. J'ai les moyens de vous rendre votre corps._

L'homme s'arrêta derrière lui, surprit. Après un moment de silence, il s'approcha du garçon et murmura à son oreille.

 _\- Et que souhaite tu en échange ?_

Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui répondre.

 _\- Je veux que vous détruisiez l'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux la mort d'Albus Dumbledore._ Déclara-t-il d'une inflexion emplie de colère.

Le garçon sortit une pierre de sa poche et la leva au niveau de son visage. La pierre rouge comme le sang se refléta dans la faible lumière des bougies.

 _\- En gage de ma bonne foi, la pierre philosophale est à vous._

Il déposa la pierre dans la main de Voldemort sous les regards inquisiteurs et méfiants des Mangemorts présents. Le garçon tendit son bras dénudé au Mage qui y apposa sa marque. Le Sorcier noir lui offrit un sourire purement maléfique. La pièce s'illumina et dans les yeux de tous, ont pu voir sur le visage du garçon le même sourire que celui du Mage. Et chacun à cet instant comprirent que le monde serait enfin à eux, car IL venait de rejoindre le camp des ténèbres. Le camp des Mangemorts venait d'accueillir en son cercle, le plus célèbre des jeunes sorciers, Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son passage et Harry entra dans la pièce. Un mois qu'il était au manoir Riddle et Harry avait déjà pris ses marques. Il en avait eu plus qu'assez d'être une marionnette entre les mains de Dumbledore et pour la première fois en dix-sept ans, Harry se sentait libre. Plus de contrainte, plus d'obéissance. Harry était libre. Même le Lord lui laissait plus de liberté que l'Ordre ne l'avait fait. La première chose qu'Harry avait fait, était de donné les noms des traitres qui travaillaient avec l'Ordre, provoquant ainsi l'exécution de Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Rogue, et par la suite, de se rendre à Privet Drive et de faire regretter aux Dursley les dix-sept dernières années. Harry avait tué pour la première fois en débarrassant la Terre de son ancienne famille d'accueil et il n'en avait pas le moins du monde été atteint.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Harry avait ressenti en lui des sentiments puissamment sombres et aujourd'hui, il adorait si laisser aller, d'autant plus qu'Harry avait découvert un intérêt particulier dans sa nouvelle vie. Son « Maitre ». Depuis qu'ils avaient effectué le rituel pour rendre à Voldemort son apparence originel, Harry se sentait très attirer par son « Maitre ». Il adorait le voir chaque jour et entendre sa voix et son « Maitre » ne semblait pas être indifférent non plus à Harry. Bien sûr Harry savait qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, car Tom en aimait déjà un autre.

Le Survivant, ce qu'il pouvait détester se nom, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, il n'était plus appeler ainsi, mais le Traitre, se dirigea vers un fauteuil deux place et se laissa tomber dedans. Tom Jedusor à sa gauche et Lucius Malfoy à sa droite. Près de la fenêtre, Drago Malfoy lui lança un regard dédaigneux et se replongea dans sa partie d'échec contre Théodore Nott. Encore une chose qui avait changer avec le départ d'Harry, les élèves de Poudlard liés à la cause de Voldemort, avait eu vite fait de quitter l'école avant que quiconque n'apprenne la trahison d'Harry, en cas de représailles. Une idée que Harry avait lancé au cas où, et en raison, car le fils Goyle qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échappé, avait été capturer, torturer et tué, et la preuve avait été envoyé à son père sous la forme d'une petite fiole contenant un bout de mémoire du supplice de Goyle.

Harry n'avait jamais été ami avec Goyle, mais désormais les Mangemorts était comme ses amis et Harry n'avait pas apprécié, les représailles avait été terrible et à ce moment-là, plus personne n'avait pu douter de quel camp Harry Potter faisait partie. Harry s'était vite habituer à sa nouvelle vie et y prenait plaisir, il était fait pour les ténèbres, au fond de lui, il le savait.

 _\- Harry, mon cher, qui a-t-il ?_

 _\- Je m'ennuis._

 _\- Ton jouet serait-il déjà mort Potter ?_ Cracha Malfoy junior.

 _\- Non, pas encore, mais tu peux le remplacer si tu veux Drago, je te promets de faire très attention à toi._ Lui répondit le brun.

Drago frémit en entendant la proposition de Harry. Si le monde avait bien retenu une chose de l'Elu, c'est qu'il était très doué en torture et s'amusait beaucoup à faire durer se plaisir.

 _\- S'en façon Potter, tu restes loin de moi._ Bouta le blond.

 _\- Oh ! Dommage, j'aurais adorer te faire mettre à genoux devant moi et te torturer d'une façon qui je suis sûr t'aurait beaucoup plus._ Ajouta Harry en fermant les yeux.

Le père et le fils Malfoy, écarquillèrent les yeux et Nott se retint de rire. Jedusor observait Harry en silence.

 _\- Blaise ne te satisfait plus Potter ?_ Demanda Théo en toute innocence.

 _\- Humm._ Répondit vaguement l'intéressé.

 _\- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Blaise ?_

Drago s'était levé en posant la question. Harry avait rouvert les yeux et regardait maintenant le plafond blanc. Deux semaines plus tôt, Blaise avait invité Harry à le rejoindre dans son lit et depuis Harry baisait Blaise, littéralement et baiser était le mot, car il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux, juste deux corps qui se donnait du plaisir, rien de plus.

Harry s'était levait et placer juste Malfoy junior et caressa sa joue.

 _\- Je baise avec lui, pourquoi, tu veux te joindre à nous Drago, tu pourrais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir tu sais._

Sur cette réponses provoquante, Harry sorti de la pièce, laissant un Drago choqué, un Théo hilare et deux amants qui se lançait des regards complices et appréciateurs, une idée en tête, suite aux aveux du brun.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi, je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

– 2 –

Quand le mal nous complaît et que nous l'aimons

Son regard posé sur lui l'avait excité plus que de raison. Il se fustigeait mentalement d'avoir agi ainsi, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard et comme il se l'était si bien tourner dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours, s'il ne pouvait avoir l'homme qu'il désirait, et bien, il aurait de nombreux autres amants pour se consoler et Drago, en ferait partie. Il venait de faire comprendre à son maître son désir des hommes, jusqu'à maintenant, seul Blaise et Théo avaient été au courant. A Poudlard, il avait eu peur de se dévoiler, peur des rejets, peur qu'on n'accepte pas ses préférences, mais ici, la peur n'était plus et si quelqu'un osait, c'est simple, quelque petit _doloris_ et le tour était joué.

Un sourire terrifiant se dessina sur ses lèvres et Harry entra dans la chambre de Blaise sans frapper. Il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée et se déshabilla tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Adossé contre la porte, il admira la vue du corps de l'homme à la couleur ébène. Blaise le regarda un sourire aux lèvres et d'une main tendue vers Harry, l'invita à le rejoindre. Harry s'avança d'une démarche aguicheuse et referma la porte derrière lui.

oOo

 _\- Alors Arthur, vous n'appréciez pas notre hospitalité ?_

Arthur Weasley posa les yeux sur son tortionnaire. Celui-ci était nonchalamment assis contre le mur en face de son prisonnier. Celui-là même, à genoux sur le sol, les poignets attachés par deux longues chaînes en acier, le corps tors nu, meurtri par de nombreuses coupures et brulures d'où suintait le sang séché.

 _\- Pourquoi… tu… fait… ça ?_

La voix du matriarche Weasley était dénuée de force, il ne cherchait même plus à se débattre, il avait perdu sa combativité. Il ferma les yeux face au regard amusé de celui qui lui faisait face et dont la cruauté égalait désormais les pires des Mangemorts, si ce n'était plus.

 _\- Encore et toujours, la même question Arthur, ça devient lassant à la longue, mais pour vous répondre, je cesse d'être votre pantin. Le vôtre, celui de l'Ordre et celui de Dumbledore._

 _\- Je… ne… comprends… pas…_

Harry se leva et lui prit le menton, il releva sa tête et l'obligea à regarder ses prunelles vertes.

 _\- Vous m'avez envoyé votre fils pour qu'il soit mon ami, dans le simple but de mieux me manipuler et votre soi-disant amour de votre famille à mon égard qui est soit dit en passant inexistante._

Arthur Weasley écarquilla les yeux sous la teneur des paroles de son ancien protégé.

 _\- Vous pensiez que je ne le saurais pas ? Ron, je pouvais le tolérer, mais Ginny ? Quand comptiez-vous arrêter cette mascarade ? Combien de temps encore, comptiez-vous obliger votre fille à sortir avec le pauvre survivant ? Combien de temps encore, obligeriez-vous votre fils à jouer au meilleur ami ? Et après, combien de temps avant que vous ne m'abandonniez tous une fois que j'aurais rempli votre putain de prophétie ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

 _\- Doloris !_

Arthur se mit à hurler sous le coup de l'impardonnable qu'Harry lui lançait.

 _\- Je ne veux pas entendre vos pitoyable excuse Arthur et à l'avenir, vous devriez éviter de me sous-estimer. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour vous._

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Arthur et lança un _Sectumsempra_ en direction du torse de son prisonnier qui hurla sous la torture à s'en briser la voix. Les mots MENTEUR, TRAITRE et SALAUD, s'inscrivirent à de nombreuses reprises sur le corps mutilé du captif d'Harry. L'ancien Survivant lança un dernier sort de son cru, permettant ainsi que nul ne puisse effacer les futures cicatrices du corps de son prisonnier. L'Elu s'écarta dans un rire dément et sorti de la sombre cellule. Au centre de la pièce, Arthur Weasley baissa les yeux de tristesse face à la pensée du monstre qu'ils avaient créé et s'évanouit sous la douleur.

oOo

Quatre jours plus tard, Arthur Weasley fut retrouver à peine vivant aux portes de Poudlard, le corps marqué par les sévices d'Harry. A ses côtés, un pull en laine rouge agrémenter d'un H jaune, calciné. La marque de fabrique de Molly Weasley, offert à Harry quelques années plus tôt, avait été abandonné sur le sol, une forme de signature prouvant à tous l'identité du tortionnaire du rouquin.

De loin, Harry observait la colère de tous ceux qui avaient autrefois prétendu être ses amis. Il jouissait intérieurement et sourit en entendant Ron hurler sa haine envers Harry. Enfin, il montrait son vrai visage et Harry appréciait le spectacle.

\- Bientôt, très bientôt, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Oui, bientôt, il pourrait se venger et il commencerait par Ron son soi-disant meilleur ami et lui ferait comprendre ce que ça peut signifier de se mettre Harry Potter à dos et d'attiser sa haine.

oOo

Harry était satisfait, il avait fait quelque chose de stupide, mais voir leurs regards emplis de souffrances et de haines, valait son pesant d'or. Il souriait en pensant à ce qu'il ferait subir à son ex-meilleur-ami-pas-si-ami-que-ça. Ron était un homophobe dans l'âme et Harry se ferait une joie de le faire crier sous sa queue et celle des autres mangemorts, surtout celle de Blaise. Oh, oui, Harry avait cédé à la noirceur et comptait bien en profiter pour torturer le rouquin de la pire des façons qui soit. Harry savait que Blaise avait eu des sentiments pour Ron, il aurait pu se joindre à la résistance si Ron ne l'avait pas rejeté violemment et tabassé en l'insultant de sale homo. A moitié mort, c'est Harry qui avait trouvé Blaise dans les couloirs de Poudlard en sang. Harry s'était rendu à l'infirmerie portant un Blaise inconscient dans ses bras et avait entreprit de trouver Ron. Oh ça pour le trouver, il l'avait trouvé. Ron était dans une salle de classe désaffectée avec Hermione et Ginny, en soit, ce n'était pas alarmant, mais c'est la conversation qu'ils avaient eue qui avait laisser Harry sans voix.

.

 _ **(Flash-back)**_

 _Harry s'approchait de la porte un brin énervé, la carte du maraudeur en main. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il entendit les voix de Ron et Ginny._

 _\- Je commence à en avoir assez, déjà qu'il faut qu'on supporte ce pauvre petit Harry, maintenant il faut que je supporte la présence de ce stupide Serpentard. Quand je pense qu'il a osé dire qu'il m'aime… brrr… ça fait froid dans le dos._

 _\- Je te comprend grand frère, mais ne te plaint pas, c'est pas toi qui doit subir de coucher avec Harry, juste pour qu'il croit que je l'aime et qu'il reste dans notre camp. Quand je pense que papa et Dumbledore nous obliger à trainer avec lui._

 _\- Quand je pense qu'il croit tout ce que Dumbledore lui a dit, vous imaginer si Harry venait à savoir qu'en vérité c'est parent étaient des mangemorts, je n'ose pas imaginer. Enfin vivement qu'il tue Voldemort et qu'on soit enfin débarrassé, déclarait Hermione._

 _Fou de rage de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Harry se retint d'entrer et de tous les tuer sur le champ. Non, son esprit retors, son côtés Serpentard voulait leur faire payer, mais il voulait les faire souffrir avant et pour ça, il avait déjà un plan._

 _ **(Fin du flash-back)**_

 _._

C'était trop. Trahit et manipulé pendant dix-sept ans, voilà la vérité. Harry avait rejoint Blaise à l'infirmerie et les deux garçons s'étaient confier l'un à l'autre et finalement s'étaient mis d'accord pour se joindre à Voldemort. Harry avec l'aide de Blaise avait récupéré la pierre philosophale au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore et l'avait offert à Voldy. Depuis ils étaient inséparables et étaient même devenus amant, bien sûr aucun des deux ne se privait de prendre d'autres amants. Il leur était même arrivé une fois de faire une partie à trois et avaient adorer.

Harry transplana au manoir Riddle, sa vengeance en tête, il comptait en faire part de son plan à son maître et entra dans le salon. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait Tom qui pilonnait férocement Lucius Malfoy sur la banquette du salon. Son cœur se serra et la douleur augmenta quand il entendit Lucius dire à Tom qu'il l'aimait. Harry recula et sorti en silence du salon, ne se doutant pas que les deux hommes avaient nettement perçu sa présence. Harry se réfugia dans sa chambre.

En chemin, il fut interrompu par Drago qui lui lança une pique quelconque. Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur, attrapa Drago par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. La lueur dans les yeux de l'Elu cloua le blond sur place, comprenant que s'il osait ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot, Harry le pulvériserait. La colère de celui-ci n'avait fait qu'empirer avec l'intervention de Malfoy. Il relâcha le blond qui s'écrasa au sol et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Chaque vase, statue et peinture, explosèrent ou furent détruites sur le passage du brun. Sa colère était telle que sa magie devenait incontrôlable. Harry entra dans sa chambre et la verrouilla, laissant un Drago complètement ébahit en plein milieu du couloir qui fixait la porte de Potter. Le blond fut vite rejoint par de nombreux mangemorts, dont son père et son maître, qui avait perçus l'émanation du pouvoir d'Harry. Lucius observa le couloir puis son fils dans une question muette.

\- Harry, souffla Drago. Je suis bien de ne pas être son ennemi. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mis dans cet état, mais il vaut mieux pas qu'il soit en face de Potter en ce moment.

Les deux amants se regardèrent. Zabini se fraya un chemin parmi les décombres et frappa à la porte de Potter, entra dans la chambre et s'y enferma, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'idée de se faire pulvérisé.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

– 3 –

La vengeance conduit au mal et nous attire encore plus vers le mal

Il jubilait, ô oui qu'il jubilait. Il avait réussi un coup de maître et s'en réjouissait pleinement. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à se venger. Ces idiots de l'Ordre avaient cru pouvoir l'attirer dans un piège, mais Harry était plus malin que ça, ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau avait hésiter à le placer chez les Serpents. Harry avait eu l'idée de remplacer Narcissa Malfoy et de se faire passer pour elle depuis deux mois auprès de l'Ordre. Aux yeux de l'Ordre, Harry ne savait pas que l'ex Mrs Malfoy était une espionne, mais Harry l'avait appris par hasard. Personne ne savait qu'elle était morte et ça avait bien servit à Harry, grâce à ça, Ron et Hermione étaient enchainer dans l'une des cellules. O oui, il allait se venger.

Harry entra dans le salon un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce se tourna vers lui, mais une seule l'intéressait. Il s'approcha de Blaise qui était dans sur un fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et remonta lentement le long de ses cuisses. Blaise l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Le brun se recula légèrement une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Une surprise ? Demanda le Serpentard à son amant. Quoi comme surprise.

Harry se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Blaise. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et joua avec les cheveux de son amant et Blaise l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Il se glissa doucement à son oreille et murmura d'une voix sensuelle contre lui.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai promis qu'il le regretterait, que je lui ferais payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Veut tu toujours te venger, mon cœur ?

Blaise frémit au petit mot doux d'Harry, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en dehors de leurs chambres. Comprenant la demande de son amant, Blaise l'attrapa et lui dévora la bouche sans se préoccuper des regards sur eux.

\- Granger et Ron Weasley sont enfermer en bas, j'ai pensé que s'amuser avec eux serait bien avant de les tuer. Finit par dire Harry à voix haute. Mais Weasley et à nous. Rajouta-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun refus.

\- Granger est à moi. Lança Nott en se levant brusquement.

Théo s'approcha d'Harry et le fixa.

\- Donne-moi la sang-de-bourbe.

\- Que je te la donne ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda Harry, frémissant sous la bouche de Blaise dans son cou.

Théo observa Harry un long moment avant de soupirer.

\- Je me donnerais à toi, si tu me donne Granger. Je t'appartiendrais.

Harry sourit, il avait pensé mettre Nott dans son lit, mais celui-ci était hétéro et l'avait donc laissé tranquille, mais qu'il s'offre de lui-même, pourquoi refuser. De plus, il savait que Thé avait toujours eu une attirance malsaine pour Granger, n'appréciant que moyennement qu'elle soit meilleur que lui et le fasse savoir à tout bout de champ.

\- Tu serais prêt à te mettre dans mon lit, pour l'avoir elle ?

\- Oui.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Qu'en pense tu mon cœur ?

\- Humm, murmura blaise en embrassant Harry dans le cou. Prouve-le, ajouta-t-il.

Décidé, Théo attrapa Harry par le tee-shirt et le tourna vers lui en plongeant sur sa bouche. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue attendant que l'ex Griffondor lui ouvre l'accès. Une fois que ce fut fait, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche du brun et entame une dance sensuelle, faisant gémir Harry.

\- Humm, je crois qu'il l'a bien prouvé, dit Blaise.

\- Je crois oui.

Harry attrapa le poignet de Nott et se concentra. Un symbole apparu sur sa peau et disparue en quelque seconde.

\- Voilà, elle est toute à toi, mais ne m'oublie pas, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur lèvres de Théo qui rougit de ce geste.

Harry se leva et entraina son amant jusqu'aux prisons sous les regards et le silence des autres Mangemorts. Dans moins d'une heure, Tom serait au courant de l'initiative de son nouveau protéger.

oOo

Harry ouvrit la porte de la cellule et laissa Blaise entrer. Weasley releva la tête et regarda les deux arrivant, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

\- Enfoirés de Mangemorts, vous allez me le payer, je vous tuerais.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de son ancien ami.

\- Ça, je ne crois pas. Tu n'es pas en mesure de faire des menace Ronald.

\- Va te faire foutre, salopard.

Harry ricana de l'insulte, _si seulement il savait_ , pensa-t-il. Blaise un peu énervé s'approcha de son amant et sans un mot, embrassa Harry sous le regard choqué de Ron.

\- Justement, je compte bien le faire un peu plus tard, lui envoya Blaise.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate Ron, Blaise est un excellant amant.

\- Héhé, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, t'a toujours eu l'air d'une tafiole Potter.

Les deux amants cessèrent immédiatement de rire.

\- C'est sûr que baiser la belette femelle, ça ne doit pas aider à aimer les nanas, pas vrai chéri.

\- Humm, oui, amour, tu as tout à fait raison. Lui répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron qui prit peur, on va te montrer qu'on peut être hétéro et apprécié les faveurs des gays.

\- Non ! Hurla le rouquin, ne me touchez pas salaud.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire après un regard complice.

\- Rejeter. Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Harry, il y aura suffisamment de personne pour se soulager dans ton petit cul.

D'un mouvement de baguette et d'un informulé, Weasley se retrouva complétement nu, de la même manière que son père quelque jours plus tôt.

« Non » et « Aaaah » furent les seuls mots qui furent entendus dans la cellule les heures suivantes tandis que les deux jeunes mangemorts, apprenaient au fils Weasley ce que faire l'amour avec des hommes signifiait. Mais au plus grand désespoir du membre de l'Ordre, son supplice ne s'arrêta pas avec la sortie des amants de la pièce. Non, car ils furent rapidement remplacés par d'autre mangemorts qui se firent un plaisir de le prendre dans toutes les positions, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Tandis que dans une autre cellule, une autre personne hurlait, elle aussi, sous les assauts brutaux d'un Mangemort haineux.

Malgré qu'il se réjouissait, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger remord, car pendant sept ans, il avait considéré Ron et Hermione comme ses amis et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était le seul avoir penser ainsi. Le cœur lourd, il se laissa enlacer par Blaise et tira Théo dans ses bras, lui promettant, mille délices pour la nuit avenir.

Oui, la vengeance nous conduit au mal. Oui, la vengeance peut parfois laisser un gout amer. Mais elle peut aussi nous conduire à de nouvelle relation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

 _ **Note De l'Auteur :**_ _Merci à ceux qui me suives et m'encourage._

– 4 –

De la mort au mal, du mal aux sentiments

Encore un coup de plus. Une fois de plus, Harry avait mis à mal les forces de l'Ordre. Cette fois, il avait tué celle qui c'était fait passé pour sa petite amie et avait abandonné son corps sur ce lit ou ils avaient passé tant d'heure à Poudlard. Il avait jeté un sort pour être averti quand elle serait découverte et un autre qui lui permettrait de voir le résultat. Assit devant son miroir, Harry souriait tout en caressant le dos de son nouvel amant. Les Weasley étaient déjà dévastés de la perte de Ron et Hermione, celle-ci, était une de trop, mais Harry n'en était pas affecté, se délectant du spectacle. Théo releva la tête des cuisses d'Harry et l'embrassa de lui-même. Après trois mois, depuis la première fois que Théo avait rejoint le lit de Blaise et Harry, il était revenu de lui-même et depuis tous trois formaient un couple atypique. Théo se glissait de lui-même dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre et cela leur convenaient parfaitement. Harry s'allongea sur le lit et tira Théo à lui.

\- Approche bébé. J'ai envie de toi.

Le blond s'approcha et se positionna à califourchon sur son amant et tout en l'embrassant, alla s'empalé sur Harry.

.

oOo

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après la mort de Ginny. Un matin, Harry reçus un message pour le moins surprenant, lui demandant de se rendre dans le monde moldue. Une fois sur place, et certain que ce n'était pas un piège, Harry se plaça sur la terrasse d'un café parisien. Il leva la tête et observa la tour Eiffel, jamais il n'avait eu le plaisir de la voir d'aussi près. Harry se disait qu'il y ferait peut-être un tour quand deux personnes s'assirent à sa table.

\- Salut Harry, déclara le premier.

\- Lu' Ry', lança joyeusement le second.

\- Comment tu…

\- … vas ?

Harry observait les deux garçons qui comme chaque fois, finissait les phrases de l'autre. Des sourires sincères ornaient les visages des deux copies conformes.

\- Bien et vous les gars ?

\- Ça va, ça va, répondirent les rouquins en chœur.

\- Bien et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

\- Pour toi…

\- … en fait, on n'a appris ce que notre famille t'a fait…

\- … et on n'est pas d'accord.

Harry les regarda, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance ou non.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- T'a qu'à nous faire boire le veritaserum…

\- … celui que tu as dans ta poche.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et sortit deux fioles de potion qu'il avait effectivement apporter.

\- Nous te connaissons Harry…

\- … mieux que tu te connais.

Sans en dire plus, les jumeaux Weasley prirent chacun une fiole et en avalèrent les liquides.

\- Voilà, pose nous…

\- … toute tes questions.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça. Que les jumeaux acceptent de prendre les potions d'eux même, signifiait qu'ils étayent sincères.

\- Pourquoi vous faite ça ?

\- Nous voulons nous joindre à toi.

\- … nous ne tolérons pas ce qu'ils t'on fait.

Harry acquiesça et se tus le temps qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Un fois le moldue éloigner, Harry reprit son interrogatoire.

\- J'ai tué votre sœur, cela ne vous fait rien ?

\- Cette garce a eu le sort qu'elle méritait…

\- … Ron et Hermione aussi…

\- … tout comme notre père…

\- … on ne t'en veut pas…

\- … c'est à eux qu'on en veut…

\- … nous on t'apprécie, tu es un frère pour nous…

\- … et tu le resteras.

Dire qu'Harry fut choqué par ces paroles serait mentir. Ce qui le choqua fut que les jumeaux le soutenaient, lui qui avait cru que ce serait le contraire, en fut content, les jumeaux avaient toujours été ses préférer parmi les Weasley, mais une question demeurait.

\- Pourquoi vouloir nous rejoindre ?

\- Pour ma part, je le fais pour toi, mais aussi pour George.

Le George en question, se mit à rougir fortement sous le regard amusé de son frère.

\- Je… j'aime un homme et il s'avère que c'est un mangemort.

Harry fut piqué de curiosité, mais aussi d'une légère panique. Une peur s'insinua en lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Drago Malfoy, rougit George en buvant son café pour se calmer.

Harry soupira de soulagement et finalement éclata de rire de la situation étonnante. Drago Malfoy. George Weasley aimait Drago Malfoy. Le plus gay des Weasley, aimait le plus hétéro des Malfoy. La situation aux yeux d'Harry était hilarante.

\- Tu… sait… que… Drago… est… hétéro… ? réussit à demander Harry dans son fou rire.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre lui.

\- Et moi, je ne me battrais pas contre mon frère, affirma Fred à son tour.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que si vous venez avec moi, vous vous battrez contre votre famille, vos amis, vous serez pourchassez et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous considérer comme des ennemis.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Tout en souriant, Harry acquiesça, décidément, c'était une excellente journée. Tout en finissant son chocolat, Harry décida d'emmener les jumeaux avec lui, ravit de réussir une fois de plus à mettre un coup, et pas des moindre, dans le cœur de la tribu Weasley.

.

oOo

.

De retour au manoir Riddle, Harry fut accueilli comme il l'avait pensée, c'est à dire de la même manière qu'il avait été accueilli quelque mois plus tôt. Toutes les baguettes des mangemorts se levèrent en même temps. Harry se plaça devant les jumeaux et sourit. Il lança un « Protego » silencieux et une bulle invisible se forma autours d'Harry et des jumeaux. Jedusor était quant à lui tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, jetant un regard sur la scène. Un mot, un seul sorti des lèvres de l'élu.

\- Expelliarmus.

Toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent d'un même ensemble, démontrant encore une fois l'immense pouvoir du brun.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, quel accueil.

\- Harry, mon cher, peux-tu me dire ce que cela signifie ?

\- Mon cher Tom, permet moi de te présenter deux nouveaux serviteurs volontaires.

Jedusor se leva et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Volontaires, hein ?

Les jumeaux passèrent devant Harry et s'agenouillèrent aux pieds du Lord.

\- Maître…

\- … seigneur…

\- … nous vous offrons…

\- … notre allégeance…

\- … et acceptons…

\- … en toute connaissance…

\- … la marque des ténèbres, finirent-ils à l'unissons en tendant leurs bras au Mage Noir.

Derrière eux, Harry souriait, bien content de sa surprise. Tom attrapa un à un les bras des Weasley et leurs apposa la marque, les déclarant officiellement comme des leurs. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua qu'un certain blond, n'avait pas lâcher George du regard et Harry se dit que finalement, peut être Drago Malfoy n'était pas si hétéro que ça. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'au rouquin de faire chavirer le cœur du serpent rebel.

Oui, une fois encore, le mal corrompt, il conduit des gens à la mort et d'autre à se pencher sur leurs sentiments.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

 _ **Note De l'Auteur :**_ _réponse à …, pour te répondre alors Rogue est mort Harry a dévoilé son double jeu et l'a fait élimé par la même occasion. Pour ce qui est de Luna et Neville, alors surprise, mais ils auront un rôle à jouer ça c'est sûr._

 _._

 _oOo_

– 5 –

Je suis le mal et j'aime ça

oOo

.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. O oui, c'était prévisible connaissant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Ça ne leur avait pas suffi de gâcher une vie, il fallait aussi qu'il gâche celle de Neville. Et que croyait-il que Londubat serait de taille face à Voldemort ? Neville se ferait tuer avant même d'avoir sorti sa baguette. Harry avait beau avoir changé de camp, il avait toujours apprécié Neville et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais menti. Harry ne souhaitait à personne d'avoir le destin qu'on lui avait offert, ou plutôt obliger d'avoir. La lettre des jumeaux l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait réduit à néant le salon, faisant fuir tout le monde. Trois heures déjà qu'il détruisait cette pièce. _De toute façon, la déco était à refaire_ , se dit-il. Il avait enfin réussi à se calmer et détaillait le résultat. Deux bras ébènes vinrent entourer sa taille par l'arrière.

\- Enfin calmer amour ?

\- Humm, marmonna Harry.

\- Théo, s'inquiète et moi aussi.

Harry se retourna et embrassa son amant. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de Blaise et soupira.

\- Désolé mon cœur, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Je vois ça. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

\- J'ai reçus une lettre de mes espions, ils m'ont dit que Dumbledore avait fait de Neville le nouvel élu.

\- Londubat ? Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir nécessaire. Il va se faire tuer.

Théo entra dans la pièce et s'approcha timidement.

\- Oui, il va mourir, répondit tristement Harry. Vien là.

Harry prit la main de son deuxième amant et l'attira dans leurs bras. Ils l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle et le serrèrent entre eux.

\- Que va tu faire ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry s'écarta de ses amants, Théo se cala dos à la poitrine de Blaise qui l'entoura de ses bras. Harry fit un mouvement de la main et la pièce reprit sa forme originelle.

Harry se retourna et leur offrit un sourire malicieux. Il les regardait, imprimant cette image magnifique de ses deux hommes dans sa mémoire. _Ses hommes._ Harry aimait ses mots, en six mois, les deux Serpentards étaient devenus sa vie, son existence et il aimait leur compagnie. Oui, lui qui croyait avoir tout perdu, qui pensait ne jamais être heureux, avait trouver une raison de vivre. Cette relation qui au début n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, était devenu bien plus avec le temps. Même son attrait pour Tom s'était estompé, à ces yeux, seuls Blaise et Théo comptaient. Lui qui croyait ne jamais pouvoir aimer, avait céder face aux deux hommes qui désormais partageaient son lit chaque nuit. Le trio avait même délaissé tout autre amant et ne se consacrant que pour les membres de leur couple, ce qui convenait à chacun d'eux. Oui, il les aimait et comptait bien les garder près de lui.

\- Je vous aimes, finit-il par avouer dans un murmure, plus pour lui que pour eux, mais ses amants l'avaient entendu.

Harry leur sourit l'air de rien, comme s'il ne venait pas de leur admettre son amour. D'abord surprit, Théo se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant et lui soufflant des « _je t'aime_ » à chaque baiser. Blaise s'approcha à son tour pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu t'es enfin décider, lui dit le brun en souriant. Je t'aime Harry. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Les trois hommes s'embrassèrent plus unis que jamais.

.

oOo

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau de Voldemort. Le Lord avait demandé à Harry de le rejoindre.

\- Que propose tu ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait tant de montrer à tous le vrai visage de l'Ordre. Et de respecter votre part du marché. Je veux la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Et tu l'auras. Tom s'assit sur son bureau. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, les jumeaux ont approché Neville, il est terrifié et refuse ce rôle. Il est constamment surveillé, ils ont peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Les jumeaux ont été nommé gardes du corps occasionnel de Neville, vu que personne n'a de doute sur eux, ils en profitent.

\- Bien, très bien. Dis-leur de le tuer discrètement, je ne veux pas…

\- Non !

Le refus de Harry claqua dans le bureau, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Comment ose-tu ! Hurla Bella.

La Mangemort sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer son sort qu'elle se tordit de douleur sur le sol en hurlant. Harry, comme à chaque fois, n'avait pas eu besoin de sa baguette, et encore moins de paroles, pour lancé un sort et c'est un _doloris_ que la femme se prit de plein fouet.

\- Ecoute moi bien Lestrange, personne ne tuera Neville. Je tuerais quoiqu'oncques s'en prendra à lui. Neville n'a pas demandé tout ça.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la femme à terre encore sous le coup du sort.

\- Si tu veux mourir, dit le, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de te tuer. Harry se tourna vers son maître et le fixa. Je vais aller à Poudlard et ramener leur héro et quoiqu'oncques le touchera, aura affaire à moi.

Voldemort acquiesça et Harry sorti du bureau, rompant le sort qui agissait toujours sur Bellatrix.

\- Harry !

Théo l'arrêta dans le couloir et se mit devant lui. Son regard inquiet rassura Harry sur ses sentiments.

\- Harry n'y va pas ! Ils vont te tuer !

\- Chut, déclara Harry en caressant la joue de son homme. N'est pas peur bébé, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et tu verras, ce soir, je serais là pour te prendre dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry l'embrassa et transplana au pré-au-lard. Il prit le chemin de Poudlard, caché sous un charme qui modifiait son apparence. Une fois arrivé devant le château, il le contourna et s'arrêta en dessous d'une fenêtre, attendant que le moment arrive. A peine cinq minutes après, un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur de pierre, laissant une tête blonde se jeté dans les bras du mangemort.

\- Harry, te voilà. Viens, viens.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et le tira à l'intérieure du château. Harry était heureux de retrouvé son amie, personne n'avait jamais compris la jeune femme excepté Harry et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle était son espionne depuis le premier jour et aujourd'hui, était le dernier qu'elle passait entre ses murs. Elle, Neville et les Jumeaux, repartiraient avec lui avant la fin de la journée. Harry s'en faisait la promesse.

Le mal nous surprend et nous nous surprenons à aimer ça. Que de plus enivrant que d'apprécié la noirceur qui nous étreint.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Alors, une petite idée de qui est la blonde ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews**

 **Bisous, bisous, Ellyssa.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

 _._

oOo

.

– 6 –

Le mal nous pousse à nous reconsidérer, mais il renforce aussi des amitiés.

.

oOo

.

Harry suivait Luna à travers le dédale des passages secrets de Poudlard. Sa petite blonde d'amie, sa véritable amie, et il pouvait le dire maintenant, sa meilleure amie. Rôle qu'elle avait gagné à juste titre et qui lui allait bien mieux qu'à Granger. En vérité, Luna était bien plus qu'une amie pour Harry, il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite sœur et par ses temps-ci, plus que jamais.

Sa mission en tête, Harry se concentra lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'un des passages secrets. Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité et sorti la carte du maraudeur. Il suivit Luna tout en faisant gaffe de ne pas croiser de nuisibles. Il ne leur fallut qu'environ dix minutes pour arriver devant la porte des appartements attribuer à Neville. Il pouvait voir sur la carte, que seul deux personnes étaient dans la pièce avec lui. Luna frappa et l'un des jumeaux les firent entrées.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux.

\- C'est fait, lui répondit la blonde.

\- Où est-il ?

Neville sorti de sa chambre au même moment.

\- Où est qui ?

\- Moi, lâcha Harry en retirant sa cape.

Neville blêmit et voulu s'emparer de sa baguette.

\- _Somnum_ !

Neville s'effondra dans l'inconscience suite au sort de Luna.

\- Bravo Luna…

\- … bien joué blondinette.

Luna sourit aux jumeaux en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

\- Pas le temps pour les remontrances, faut qu'on parte déclare-t-elle.

\- Allons-y, lui répond Harry, méfait accompli.

Harry mit la cape et la carte dans le sac de Luna tandis que Fred prit Neville dans ses bras. Harry ouvrit la voie, suivit des jumeaux et de Luna qui fermait la marche. A eux quatre, plus un Neville évanouit, ils s'aventuraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avançaient, évitant avec soin élèves et professeurs, ils approchaient du passage et Harry fit entrer les jumeaux et Luna. Il s'apprêtait à les suivre à son tour quand un mauvais pressentiment le fit s'écarter violement du mur. Il tomba au sol, évitant de justesse un sort de _petrificus totalus_. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva face à l'une des personne qu'il détestait le plus, le professeur McGonagall. Elle lança un second sort qui fut dévier par un _protego._ Luna était dans l'embrasure du passage et pointait sa baguette sur McGo. Elle désarma le professeur et rejoignit Harry qui s'était déjà relever.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil professeur, vous n'êtes pas censé vous en prendre à vos élèves.

\- Tu n'es plus un élèves Harry, pas après être devenu un serviteur des ténèbres.

\- Et à qui la faute dite moi ?

\- Tu crois que c'est la nôtre ?

\- Ça dépends, étiez-vous au courant que mes parents étaient des mangemorts ? Que Dumbledore et l'Ordre m'ont manipulés et menti ?

La sorcière resta silencieuse et son visage afficha un air coupable. Harry n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre, il comprit, elle savait.

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle fut projetée par une puissante bourrasque de magie contre le mur. Elle ne chercha pas à se relever, Harry le regard menaçant se tenait devant elle. Elle avait toujours apprécié le jeune sorcier et se détestait de lui avoir menti toute ces années, mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'agir pour le bien du monde sorcier, du moins, le croyait-elle. Aujourd'hui, Harry était devenu un monstre et comprenait désormais que c'était de leur faute.

\- Pardonne-moi, lui dit-elle.

\- Un jour peut-être.

Harry se tourna vers Luna, celle-ci acquiesça et Harry s'engouffra dans le passage. McGonagall fut frapper d'un éclair de lumière verte provenant d'un Avada Kedavra. Le corps du professeur s'effondra sur le sol, dénué de toute vie. Luna entra à son tour dans le passage secret, laissant le cadavre derrière elle. Harry et Luna sortir du mur et retrouvèrent les jumeaux qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Voyant le regard fermer d'Harry et le manque de gaieté sur le visage de Luna, les rouquins comprirent que quelque chose s'était passé. Les jumeaux les interrogèrent.

\- Harry ça va ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un petit contre temps. Allons-y.

Les adolescents se mirent en route et transplanèrent dès qu'ils le purent. Arriver au manoir Riddle, ils allèrent installés Neville dans une chambre libre. Harry apposa toute sorte de sortilège sur la chambre, pour empêcher Neville de sortir, empêcher quiconque d'entrée, qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser la magie, et d'autre encore, tous en accord avec le bien être du jeune sorcier. Harry sorti et se rendit, suivit de ses trois amis, au salon où se trouvait Tom en compagnie de quelques mangemorts une fois de plus surprit en voyant la jeune fille entrée. Théo se précipita dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il était maintenant connu de tous que Théo, Blaise et Harry formaient un couple et tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre entre eux, le dernier qui avait essayé, en essayant de prendre Théo de force, n'était plus là pour s'en vanter. Harry dans sa colère, avait désintégré le pauvre mangemort, littéralement, celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur qu'il était mort la seconde d'après. Harry entraina Théo sur une banquette où était déjà installé son autre amant. Il s'y laissa tomber et Théo s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Harry, encore un autre volontaire ? Demanda le Lord Noir une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- On peut dire ça.

Luna s'avança en sautillant jusqu'à Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux sous les yeux effarés de tous.

\- Jaime bien cet endroit.

\- Content qu'il vous plaise Miss ?

\- Lovegood. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Jedusor. J'espionne pour Harry, oh, avant, maintenant c'est fini, maintenant, j'aide Harry.

Le mage noir plissa les yeux et observa la jeune fille. Harry la serra contre lui et lui embrassa la joue. Fred assit dans un fauteuil, tandis la main à Luna qui le rejoignit et l'embrassa. Harry éclata de rire de la situation, ses amis l'étonneraient toujours.

\- Luna était mon espionne à Poudlard depuis le premier jour, elle est compromise aujourd'hui, comme les jumeaux d'ailleurs. Oh et McGonagall est morte, Luna l'a tué.

\- Loufoca à fait quoi ? Cria Drago à travers le salon.

Blaise et Théo se crispèrent et prirent peur pour leur ami qui venait de sonnée son arrêt de mort. Mentalement, Blaise pria pour que Drago acquière un peu d'intelligence dans les secondes qui allait arriver, sans quoi, le blond pourrait dire adieux au monde des vivants. Harry se leva et doucement, se plaça devant Malfoy junior.

\- Que les choses soit clair Drago, insulte encore une fois mon amie et je te le ferais regretter.

\- Je… mais… je…

\- Excuse toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Excuse toi !

Les meubles et objets de la pièce se mirent à trembler. Drago frissonna et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et releva le menton.

\- Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas.

\- Un Malfoy devrait apprendre quand se taire et s'excuser, gronda Harry.

\- Je ne m'excuserais p…

Drago ne finit jamais sa phrase, la vitre derrière son dos explosa. Plus rien ne le retenant, Drago faillit passer par la fenêtre et tomber de la falaise. Il ne dû sa survit qu'à Harry qui le retint par le bras.

\- Potter NON ! Hurla Lucius Malfoy.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, Harry n'écoutait personne, la colère entravait ses sens. Une main se posa sur son épaules et aperçus Luna du coin de l'œil.

\- Harry lâche le, mais à l'intérieur d'accord ? Harry, Drago est ton ami, tu t'en voudras.

\- Elle a raison amour. Je suis sûr que Drago à comprit, pas vrai Dray ? Demanda Blaise à son meilleur ami.

Blaise qui s'était rapproché de son aimé, observait Drago s'agrippé au bras d'Harry et à ce qu'il restait de la fenêtre de peur de s'écraser en bas de la falaise. Son masque d'impassibilité s'était effondré et la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux au couleur de l'orage. Harry apaisé par les mots de ses amis, ramena le corps de Drago à l'intérieur du salon et le lâcha. George attrapa le blond dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots apaisants tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère de cœur qui ne s'en occupa pas.

\- Tu es complétement fou Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu le tuer, lui cria le rouquin.

Fou. Il l'était peut-être, oui. Après tout en moins d'une année toute son existence avait volé en éclat, tout ce en quoi il avait cru, n'était au final qu'un mensonge. Harry haussa les épaules et sourit.

\- Excuse toi ! Dit-il encore une fois à Drago.

\- Je… excuse-moi Luna, bafouilla Drago.

\- Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dure. T'a de la chance que George t'aime bien, sinon t'aurait déjà eu droit au _doloris_.

Harry s'écarta de ses amis et sorti du salon, suivit par ses amants et de Luna qui tirait Fred à sa suite.

.

oOo

.

Oui, parfois même parmi le mal des amitiés sont mises à l'épreuves et d'autres se renforces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

 _._

oOo

.

– 7 –

Quand le mal te ramène au passé et que les mensonges te font souffrir.

.

oOo

.

Harry contemplait le paysage. Il avait depuis plusieurs mois en visitant le manoir Jedusor, trouvé un passage qui descendait sous la demeure. Une entrée cachée par magie que Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à contourné. Il avait passé des heures et des jours à parcourir les dédales souterrains. Il avait découvert des pièces secrètes, des trésors d'artéfacts magique dissimulés dans au moins trois pièces, mais son trésor à lui, de son point de vue, était ce lieu. Il aimait venir s'assoir à cet endroit, creusé au fils du temps dans la roche. Une partie de la falaise s'était effondrer dans la mer, emportant avec elle une partie des couloirs souterrains, mais dévoilant une vue parfaite sur l'étendue d'eau et son panorama. Ces derniers jours, Harry venait souvent ici, pour réfléchir, pour se rappeler comment tout ça avait commencer.

Dumbledore menteur, manipulateur et fourbe, avait pour but de contrôler le monde magique, se faisant passer pour un homme bon. Tom Jedusor entrainer sur la voix de la magie noire dans le simple but de le servir, mais ce qu'Albus n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Tom ne se laisserait pas m'manipuler aussi facilement. Le vieux sorcier, furieux, avait alors accuser Tom de diverse calomnie. Condamner et traquer, Tom avait dû fuir. On dit Voldemort fou, assoiffé de pouvoir, des idéo farfelus, mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Harry savait au moins une chose, la moitié de ce dont on l'incriminait, n'était pas de son fait, mais de celui d'un vieux fou. Dumbledore avait appris et entrainé Tom Jedusor sur la voie de la magie noir, mais qu'en Tom avait pris son indépendance, Dumby ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait alors tout fait pour salir son nom et le discrédité aux yeux du monde sorcier et il avait réussi. Les sorciers avaient tourné le dos à un jeune garçon qui n'avait fait qu'écouter son ainé. La vérité, c'était que le monde sorcier était pourri jusqu'à moelle. C'est là que Tom avait renoncer, qu'il c'était enfoncé dans la magie noir et qu'il avait décidé de changé ce monde, même si pour cela, il lui fallait devenir un monstre.

Et un monstre, c'est ce que Harry était devenu à son tour. Il avait été manipulé, trompé, trahit. Il s'était éloigner de ses faux amis, sa fausse famille. Il croyait qu'on l'aimait, même un peu, mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge. En commençant par Ron qu'on avait chargé de se rapproché du survivant, les Weasley qui disaient le considérés comme un fils, Ginny qui prétendait l'aimé, mais surtout, Dumbledore qui disait vouloir son bien, le protéger. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un gros canular, sept années, non seize années de mensonge. C'est avec un sentiment de haine intense qu'Harry c'était alors dirigé vers le seul qui le comprenait, Jedusor. Sa famille, sa vraie famille, les Potter, avaient vu juste dans le plan de Dumbledore et avait décider de rejoindre Tom, mais le mage blanc ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il avait tué les Potter et fait tomber leur meurtre sur le dos de Voldemort. La prophétie ? Inventé de toute pièce. Les horcruxes ? Existent, mais pas comme Dumbledore l'avait raconté. Tom avait été dans l'obligation de les crées pour survivre suite à un sort que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait jeté. Mais là aussi Dumbledore avait encore enjolivé, Harry, selon les dires du vieux sorcier, était le dernier horcruxe, ce que Tom avait confirmer comme un grand mensonge.

Harry et Tom ne s'était jamais rencontré avant la première année d'Harry à Poudlard. La cicatrice sur son front, résultat de l'attaque d'Albus. Lily Potter l'avait effectivement protégé, et Dumbledore l'avait tourné à sa sauce, comme toujours. Harry écouter Dumbledore pendant six ans en pensant qu'il était du bon côté, mais aujourd'hui, la vérité avait éclaté. Tom avait effectivement commencé à sombrer dans la folie, mais Harry l'en avait sorti et lui avait même rendu son apparence, à son plus grand malheur, ça n'avait fait que poussé Tom dans le lit de Lucius Malfoy. Pourtant se disait Harry, c'était un mal pour un bien, car grâce à ça, il avait fini dans le bras de Blaise et maintenant ceux de Théo et il était heureux. A eux trois, ils étaient unis et Harry les aimait. Oui, Harry souffrait d'avoir tout perdu, son cœur saignait, mais d'un autre côté, il était libre et heureux. Il se sentait plus aimé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, il avait une idée en tête depuis plusieurs jours, mais jusque-là, il avait repoussé cette idée. Il avait déjà tué, ça ne lui faisait plus rien, mais ceux qu'il avait prévu de tuer, mettrait définitivement un terme à l'ancien Harry. Il avait beaucoup hésiter, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait, l'ancien Harry n'avait jamais existé, il n'était qu'un pantin. Harry enrageait, Neville, l'un des rares qui ne lui avait jamais menti, qui était toujours resté son ami et qui l'avait soutenu, avait failli être le nouveau pantin de Dumbledore, sauf qu'à la différence de lui, Neville serait mort, il n'avait pas sa puissance. Harry soupira. Que penserait Neville quand il apprendrait la vérité ? Que ferait-il quand il saurait pour ses parents ? Les Londubat étaient devenues fous à cause d'un sort. Sort lancé par Dumbledore pour les faire taire. Harry se leva. Les sorts qu'il avait posé sur la chambre de Neville, lui indiquait que ce dernier se réveillait. Harry arpenta les dédales et remonta jusqu'au manoir sa décision prise, il tuerait son passé, une bonne fois pour toute et tant pis pour les remords, Harry ne cherchait pas à comprendre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se venger.

.

Oui, le mal nous rappelle ce que nous avons perdu, nous fait souffrir et nous détruits, mais parfois, le mal nous renforce, nous donne espoir, nous attire comme un papillon dans la toile de l'araignée.

Oui, le mal est pour nous, la plus douce des lumières.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

 _ **Remerciement :**_ _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et à ceux qui y répondent, notamment_ _Akira-yaoi-fic_ _,_ _Winchesterer-23_ _et_ _Shiroi Okami_ _,_ __ _pour me laisser des Reviews à chaque fois, alors merci._

 _Bisous bisous Ellyssa_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Réponse aux Reviews :**_

 _ **Akira-yaoi-fic :**_

 _Alors pour te répondre, oui, j'aime bien le perso de Neville et je vais le garder, mais j'hésite, je vois mal Neville en mangemort, je réfléchis encore._

 _Pour Luna et Fred, oui, ils sont ensembles, j'en parlerais plus dans d'autres chap._

 _Les envies de meurtre d'Harry vont s'approfondir, ou pas. LOL. Fudge ? Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas un perso que j'avais pensez à placer, mais tu m'as donné une idée, je vais l'approfondir. Et Pour Rita ? Moi non plus je l'aime pas, et pour te faire plaisir, je vais lui faire une belle scène… d'adieu. LOL. Si tu as une idée de la manière, hésite pas à m'en faire par_ _._

 _._

 _ **Winchesterer-23 :**_ _j'avoue Dray n'est pas passé loin, mais j'aime bien le voir paniqué et perdre son masque Malfoyen, du coup, il aura peut-être d'autre frayeur d'ici là._

 _._

 _ **Shiroi Okami :**_ _oui, je sais, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer McGo en méchante, toute fois, j'ai voulu faire qu'elle comprenne les réactions d'Harry et qu'elle lui demande pardon, quant à savoir si Harry pardonnera, ça reste à voir. Pour Georges et Drago, j'ai ma petite idée_ _. Quant à la réaction de Neville, on va la découvrir dans ce chapitre. Et contente que mes morales te plaisent, j'aime bien mettre une petite phrase à la fin en rapport avec le chap. et le titre._

 _._

 _._

oOo

.

– 8 –

Quand le mal te protège et que tu veux y croire.

.

oOo

.

Harry attendait patiemment que Neville se réveil. On avait beau dire Luna folle, elle était très puissante malgré tout. Le temps de sommeil du sort variait selon la puissance du lanceur, en générale, ce genre de sort variait entre un heure à une journée, mais là, ça faisait huit jours. Oui, Luna était très, très puissante et elle le cachait bien. Elle avait tombé le masque en arrivant au manoir et plus personne plus la traitait de folle. Et elle était très doué pour jouer du _doloris_ aussi, les impardonnables et la magie noire n'avait aucun secret pour elle, à croire qu'elle avait pratiqué toute sa vie. Et Harry était fière de sa petite sœur, elle apprenait très vite. Toute le monde s'était vite aperçus qu'ils formaient un duo effrayant et puissant, mais surtout très effrayant. Leur folie réunit n'avait pas d'égale et personne n'osait s'interposé entre eux et leurs victimes. Deux jours plus tôt, Voldemort avait lancé une attaque au chemin de traverse à laquelle Harry et Luna avait participé en première ligne. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été d'une efficacité effroyable, nul ne leurs avait échappé et ils s'en étaient donné plaisir. Enfin au début, jusqu'à ce que les deux compères tombent sur les membres de l'Ordre, plus particulièrement sur Maugrey Alastor et Rémus Lupin. Harry avait perdu son sourire face à son parrain de cœur. Rémus avait pris la place de Sirius à la mort de celui-ci et Harry aimait beaucoup le loup, un peu comme un père et le voir au côté de ses ennemis, savoir qu'ils lui avaient menti à lui aussi, lui faisait mal.

.

(Flashback)

.

Rémus et Maugrey se tenaient face au deux mangemorts. Leurs baguettes dresser devant eux, menaçant les adolescents. Luna et Harry se regardèrent et Luna éclata de rire.

\- C'est ça que Voldemort nous envois ? Des gamins, cracha Fol-œil. On aura vite fait de les éliminés.

Luna rigola et agita distraitement sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Regarde Harry, le boiteux croit nous faire peur, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry observait leurs ennemis et plus particulièrement Lupin qu'il n'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis leur apparition. Rémus lui-même fixait Harry avait des yeux qu'Harry aurait pu qualifier de terroriser. Harry s'était demander ces derniers mois, si le loup savait que Dumbledore avait envoyer son amant à la mort ? O, il ne l'avait pas tué de ses propres mains, mais s'était tout comme. Il avait fait en sorte que les mangemorts viennent et n'avait rien fait pour lui sauver la vie. Avec du recul, Harry avait réalisé que lorsque Sirius avait passé à travers le voile, Dumbledore avait eu une lueur de contentement dans les yeux. Depuis longtemps, il prévoyait de se débarrasser de Sirius qui prenait trop de place dans la vie du sauveur et par la même occasion, le rendait moins perméable aux manigances du vieux mage. Il avait réussi, son parrain mort, Harry s'était peu à peu coupé de tout le monde et buvait les paroles de Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité.

\- Harry, pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus, la voix tremblante qui sorti Harry de ses réflexions.

Non, il ne savait pas, sinon il ne poserait pas cette question, se dit Harry. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Dit moi Mus', savait tu qu'Albus n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- La vérité, si tu ne me crois pas demande à ton cher ami Maugrey, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait te dire qui est le véritable responsable de la mort de Sirius.

Harry pu voir à cette instant, le moment même ou Rémus réalisa la portée de ces mots. Son visage se décomposa, l'iris de ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée. Rémus se tourna vers son collègue.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Qui a fait ça ? Qui à tuer mon Sirius ?

\- Il ment, Sirius est tomber dans le voile, tu le sais, tenta de l'apaiser Fol-œil.

Harry qui fixait son parrain, presque père à ses yeux, remarqua que des griffes avaient poussés au bout de ses doigts. C'est donc d'une voix douce et calme qu'il ajouta.

\- Mais c'était le but de Dumbledore, tuer Sirius, Bella l'a juste devancé. Sirius m'avait dit un peu plus tôt que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer, mais qu'il n'avait pas découvert qui, ce n'est que récemment que je l'ai découvert. De plus, je sais que Dumbledore ment à tout le monde, il manipule comme il respire en j'en ai fait les frais et il aussi celui qui à tuer mes parents avec la complicité de Maugrey.

Harry savoura ce moment. Maugrey était devenu livide et les révélations du mangemort n'étaient pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Lupin grogna. Maugrey se savait piégé et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il leva sa baguette et éjecta Rémus qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'une maison voisine.

\- Expelliarmus, cria Luna contre Fol-œil.

Le sorcier fut désarmé, Harry le stupéfixa, il n'eut pas le temps dans faire plus car Rémus qui s'était partiellement transformer, s'était jeté sur Maugrey tout en continuant la transformation en loup-garou. La bête griffa et déchiqueta chaque parcelle de peau du sorcier. Une fois la mise à mort terminé, le loup se tourna vers les mangemorts. Harry s'était placé devant Luna.

\- Luna, ne bouge pas, ne fait pas un geste, pas de bruit, chuchota Harry.

\- Que fait-on, chuchota la jeune fille à son tour.

\- Rien. Il ne me fera pas de mal, son loup m'a accepté, il me considère comme son louveteau. Il ne nous fera pas de mal.

 _Enfin j'espère,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Le loup-garou grogna à leur encontre et s'approcha d'eux. Harry aurait pu s'enfuir avec Luna, ou encore arrêter la bête, mais il se refusait à faire du mal à celui qu'il considérait comme l'une des seules figures paternelles qu'il est eu dans sa vie. Le loup grogna en s'approchant d'Harry, il le senti et l'observa un moment. Harry était heureux que le loup l'ait reconnu et ne l'ait pas rejeté. Après de longues minutes, le loup amorça la transformation et redevint humain. Harry enleva sa cape et en drapa son parrain tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry senti plus qu'il ne vit l'arrivée de d'autres mangemorts. Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qui était présent.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je…

Sa voix se brisa et Rémus parti en sanglot dans les bras de son filleul.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je… j'ai douté de toi. J'ai douté de mon louveteau. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai douté Mus'. J'ai douté avant de voir la vérité. Harry le serra fermement contre lui et murmura, me laissera tu t'emmener avec moi Mus' ? Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Je prendrais soin de toi, je te le promets.

\- Oui, souffla le loup à bout de force qui s'endormit dans les bras du mangemort.

Harry était heureux, mais ne le laissa pas voir. Luna posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne parla pas, mais lui donna une simple présence qui le réconforta un peu plus.

\- Blaise, appela Harry.

\- Oui, répondit son amant en s'avançant.

Harry souleva délicatement le corps de Lupin et le déposa dans les bras de Blaise.

\- Emmène le au manoir et dépose le dans ma chambre, s'il se réveil, je veux qu'il sente mon odeur, sa le calmera. Harry se pencha et ramassa la baguette de son parrain et la rangea dans sa poche. Verrouille la chambre, ne le laisse pas sortir et ne laisse personne l'approcher. Je veux qu'il se sente bien et en sécurité.

Blaise hocha la tête et transplana. Harry aurait bien voulu l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner une quelconque indication à leurs ennemis sur ses relations. Seul les mangemorts les plus proches et en qui il avait confiance, savait qui était ses amants. Harry jeta un regard au cadavre du défunt membres de l'Ordre et sourit, ô oui, cette fois plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant que la dernière personne qu'il voulait à ses côtés était entre ses mains. Harry jubilait, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie et ça commençait maintenant. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et lâcha la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Maintenant mes amis, allons-nous amuser.

.

(Fin du Flashback)

.

Harry Luna et leurs amis ont fait un carnage ce jour-là. Le chemin de traverse était désormais entre les mains des mangemorts. Lupin avait élu domicile dans la chambre d'Harry. Il ne parlait pas, c'est à peine s'il mangeait. Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais rien n'y faisait pour l'instant. Rémus ne sortait pas de la chambre, il ne supportait que la présence d'Harry. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait s'armé de patiente avec le vieux loup, mais il savait aussi que cela en valait la peine. Oui, Harry prendrait le temps qu'il fallait, mais il y arriverait. Assit au coin du feu, Harry aperçus un mouvement en provenance du lit. Le drap glissa du corps du dormeur qui s'assit. Les yeux fixés sur Harry, il commença à paniqué. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux et la vit sur une petite table à côtés d'Harry.

\- Bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment je peux te croire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais avant de me prendre pour l'enfant du diable, je pense que nous devrions parler tous les deux.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai les réponses à tes questions, peut-être parce que je peux te dire la vérité sur tes parents, ce qui leur est vraiment arrivés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit-là, qui les avait attaqués ?

\- C'est Voldemort qui les a attaqués, hurla son invité.

Harry inspira et but une gorgé de whisky pur feu, il replongea dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Non, ça c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, mais moi, je peux te dire la vérité Neville. Je peux tout te dire, si tu es prêt à m'écouter et si tu as encore confiance en moi.

Neville réfléchit. Il avait toujours trouvé l'histoire sur l'attaque étrange. Sa mère qui avait sombrer dans la folie, ne cessait de divaguer sur les traitres et le nom d'Albus Dumbledore que sa mère ne voulait plus entendre sans se mettre à hurler et dire qu'il avait tué son enfant. Neville s'était toujours posé des questions, Harry pouvait-il vraiment lui fournir ? De plus Neville, n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry les avait trahis, non, il ne l'aurait pas fait sans raison. Harry était son ami, il l'avait toujours protégé et Neville voulait croire en lui.

.

.

Oui, parfois le mal est notre refuge, notre ami, il nous protège et nous voulons croire en lui.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titre :**_ _Cet ennemi, mon ami …_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Connaissez-vous la vérité ? Moi je la connais, je l'ai apprise et pas de la bonne façon. Mon ami n'est pas mon ami, mon ennemi n'est pas mon ennemi et l'ennemi de mon ennemi peut-il être mon ami ?_

.

.

– 9 –

Quand le mal prend le pas sur le bien et que le mal fait le bien

.

.

Alors Harry raconta. Il raconta l'histoire des Londubat. Les Londubat qui avaient tournés le dos à Dumbledore quand ils avaient appris la vérité. Dumbledore qui c'était venger de cette trahison. Ses parents à lui, les Potter, qui avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort en même temps que les Londubat pour protéger leur fils. Leurs morts. Harry marqué par le sort de Dumbledore. Harry chez les Dursley et tous les sévices qu'il avait subi pendant seize ans. La vérité sur le mensonge de ses faux amis. La mort de Sirius. La peine de Rémus. Une fois son récit terminer, Neville était soucieux, tout avait l'air vrai, mais devait-il le croire ?

\- Nev', s'il y avait un moyen de ramener tes parents, mais que pour ça il faudrait l'aide de Tom, tu le ferais ?

Neville se releva immédiatement.

\- Vraiment, tu… tu peux faire ça ?

\- J'ai découvert il y a quelque jour quel était le sort que Dumbledore à utiliser. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on ramène tes parents ici et je ferais tout pour qu'ils reviennent. T'en pense quoi ?

Neville en resta interdit. Ses parents pourraient revenir, le reconnaitre et vivre avec lui ? C'était ce que Neville avait toujours rêver et Harry voulait lui offrir cette chance. Oui, oui, il le voulait, mille fois oui.

\- Fait le, lui ordonna Neville en pleurant.

Harry se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il lui jeta un léger sort de sommeil et le recoucha sur le lit.

\- Endort toi Nev', quand tu rouvriras les yeux, tes parents seront prêts de toi, je t'en fait le serment.

Harry caressa sa joue et sorti de la chambre, une des deux choses qu'il avait prévu de faire prenait forme, premièrement le plus facile Sainte Mangouste, deuxièmement, le ministère de la magie. Harry se dirigea vers le salon et croisa Rémus en chemin, le loup n'était pas vraiment rassuré d'être ici.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui Mus ?

\- Où est Neville ?

\- Il dort dans sa chambre troisième sur la droite.

\- Tu vas vraiment ramener ses parents ?

\- Oui. Et après, je te promets de te ramener Sirius.

Rémus se figea et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la chambre de Neville pour veiller sur le gamin qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses louveteaux. Harry reprit sa route vers le salon et y entra.

\- Luna, Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Lucius, Fenrir, Bella, une sortie à St Mangouste ça vous dit ?

Les neufs qu'il avait nommé acquiescèrent.

\- Et qu'allons-nous faire à St Mangouste, chaton ? Demanda Bellatrix.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry et Bellatrix avait discuter, ils avaient mis les choses au clair et depuis, étaient en quelque sorte amis. Bella avait pris Harry sous son aile, lui parlant de ses parents et de son parrain, lui racontant des anecdotes dont Rémus et Sirius n'avaient pas eu connaissance. Elle avait même fini par lui trouvé un petit surnom, qui au début en avait fait rire beaucoup, mais après que Bella se soit mis en colère, plus personnes n'osa se moquer de celle qui se considérait comme la tante Bella de son petit Harry.

\- C'est simple ma chère Bella, nous allons ramener les Londubat à leur fils et mettre Dumbledore dans tous ses états quand il comprendra que son heure arrivera bientôt. Qu'en pense tu Tom ?

Voldemort releva la tête et fixa Harry.

\- Amusez-vous bien, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Comme chaque fois, Tom ne cherchait même plus à discuter les mission d'Harry. Il avait essayé au début, mais c'était rendu compte que c'était cause perdue que de vouloir faire obéir l'Elu, celui-ci n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. A force, Tom n'avait fini que par l'encourager et puis de toute façon, chacune de ses missions allait dans le sens de leur cause, alors pourquoi pas, s'était-il dit.

\- A plus tard Tom et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

\- Sale gamin, grogna ledit Tom en lui faisant signe de dégager.

Harry entraina les mangemorts à sa suite à travers les couloirs du manoir afin de rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Harry et Luna n'en avait bien sûr pas besoin, mais les autres si.

\- Bien. Fred, George, Draco et Pansy, vous irez récupérer les Londubat. Augusta Londubat sera présente, elle s'assurera que vous ressortiez en un seul morceau.

\- Lady Londubat est avec nous ? L'interrompit Lord Malfoy.

\- Maintenant oui. Et avant que tu demandes, Tom est déjà au courant. Luna, Blaise, Lucius, Fenrir, vous vous assurerez que personne ne les dérange.

Chacun acquiesça.

\- Et moi, chaton ?

\- Toi et moi Bella, nous allons au Ministère.

\- QUOI ? Crièrent les Malfoy. T'es complétement malade. Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous allez là-bas, termina Drago.

\- Détrompe toi. Tom a déjà envoyer les Mangemorts du troisième cercle sur place. Ils agiront dès que je leurs en donnerais l'ordre. Le but est de créer la panique au Ministère, pour vous laisser le champ libre à St Mangouste. Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas de perte inutile. Comprit ?

Chacun acquiesça et transplana vers sa destination.

.

oOo

.

 _ **Ministère de la Magie**_

Harry et Bella transplanèrent directement en plein milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère. Les sorciers ne firent pas attentions à eux, car dissimulé sous un sort, personnes ne les voyait. Harry sourit à sa comparse et les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Bella lança le premier sort et les mangemorts apparurent un peu partout, blessant et tuant sur leurs passages. Harry et Bella s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Après un certain temps, les corps jonchaient le sol et enfin, Dumbledore apparue en compagnie des Aurors et des quelques membres restant de l'Ordre. Bella se bâtit contre Molly Weasley avec acharnement, la rouquine ne lui laissant guère de répit. Harry affronta Dumbledore qui enchaina sort sur sort pour l'éliminé. L'élu riposta et parvint à lui tenir tête, mais pas suffisamment pour le vaincre, un sort le frappa dans le dos et il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Bella s'interposa entre son nouvel ami et leurs assaillants afin de le protégé. Le bracelet qu'Harry lui avait fourni se mit à chauffer, signe que la mission était accompli. Bella posa sa main sur Harry et elle et tous les Mangemorts disparurent.

.

 _ **St Mangouste**_

Une trentaine de Mangemort apparurent un peu partout dans St Mangouste, désarmant les sorciers et tuant ceux qui tentaient de s'opposer à eux. Les Mangemort se s'éparèrent en plusieurs groupes dont un se dirigea dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Ils ne trouvèrent sur leur chemin que peu de résistance. Une vielle femme se dressa devant eux et après les avoir observé, elle leur laissa le passage, les suivants en silence. Le groupe de Luna entra dans la chambre que Lady Londubat leur montra. Ils endormirent les parents de Neville et les jumeaux les prirent dans leurs bras. Toujours en silence, ils sortirent de l'hôpital. En à peine une heure, St Mangouste fut débarrassé de ses attaquant, laissant derrière eux de nombreux corps. Les Londubat furent déposé dans une chambre et Luna accompagner de Tom, entreprirent de les débarrassé du sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Blaise activa le sort de son bracelet, indiquant à son amour que la mission était accompli.

.

Bella apparue en tenant Harry dans ses bras, vite rejoint par Lucius et Fenrir, rester en arrière.

\- Harry a reçus un sort ! Cria Bella à son ex beau-frère. Il ne se réveille pas !

Lucius prit Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea à travers le manoir en courant. Fenrir aida Bella à se remettre debout et à marcher. Lucius entra dans la chambre de Blaise, surprenant Théo qui somnolait.

\- Harry, hurla Théo quand il vit son compagnon.

Lucius posa doucement Harry sur le lit.

\- Théo, va chercher le guérisseur, vite.

Peu de temps après, Théo revint avec le guérisseur. Blaise entra dans la chambre et prit son amant dans les bras.

\- Il va s'en sortir amour. Harry ira bien, je te le promets.

Les heures qui suivirent, le guérisseur les passa à soigner l'Elu. Bientôt, la chambre fut remplie des amis du sauveur, ainsi que de Tom et Luna qui avait finalement réussit à sauver les Londubat qui maintenant dormait paisiblement sous la garde de Lady Londubat. Finalement, Harry fut soigner et reposait maintenant endormi entre les bras de ses compagnons.

.

Oui, parfois le mal peut faire le bien et réparé les cœurs brisés.


End file.
